Princess Trading Program
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out! Features Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. I own nothing.


Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré stepped out of her castle bedroom, in a long red gown.

"Are you ready to go to the ball?" her best friend, Carter Mason, asked.

Carter had been waiting outside of "Rosie's" bedroom for what seemed like hours.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Rosie said elegantly.

"I really wanna thank Mr. Elegante for making me a dress." Carter commented.

"It was not that much of a big deal." Rosie replied, walking down the hallway towards the casle ballroom.

"Maybe not for you, but for me it was." Carter followed.

"You should thank him, yes, but it was not a big deal for him. He makes me dresses all the time. Even when I do not want or need them." Rosie told her.

"Whatever." Carter rolled her eyes.

Within 5 minutes, the two were sitting at a table in the catle ballroom, chatting with princessses of neighboring countries.

"So, Carter, of what country are you from?" asked Princess Anne Marie of Alikanda.

"The United States." Carter replied.

"Oh, do they not have a president there?" Princess Alice of Wunderlind asked.

"Yeah, there's a president."

"Then..." Princess Anne Marie asked.

"Oh, I'm not a princess. I'm just a Louisiana girl, born and raised with a bait shop." Carter laughed.

"Ugh, Bait? Disgusting." Princess Rachelle of Daynia muttered.

"Yes, bait is quite disgusting for us, but Carter has been around the little creatures since her birth." Rosie told them.

A waitress came to their table to ask what they wanted to drink.

Rosie, having lived in the United States for a while, had included regular American drinks, as well as fancy Costa Luna drinks on the menu.

"¿Qué puedo conseguirle para beber?" the waitress asked.

"Dr. Pepper." Carter said.

"Iced Tea." The princesses all agreed on.

"I will have a Dr. pepper as well." Rosie said.

"Lamentable, no digo el inglés." the waitress said, shaking her head.

"Oh... um....Dos doctor Peppers y 5 Tés con Hielo." Rosie said.

"Gracías." Carter said.

"De nada, ningún problema." The waitress said, causing Carter to stare at Rosie blankly.

"She said it's no problem." Rosie translated.

Carter nodded.

"Is it strange being the only one who doesn't know Spanish at the table?" Princess Rachelle asked.

"A little." Carter shrugged.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"¡Mi madre!" Rosie gasped.

"In case you were wondering, she said 'My mother!'" Princess Rachelle said rudely.

"Everyone surrender!" a man yelled.

"Who are you?!" Rosie asked.

"I am Prince Manuel. Of Costa Estrella." he said, walking towards Rosie.

"In case you were wondering, I am the son of General Kane."

Carter snuck under the table, wide-eyed.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her dad.

"Dad, General Kane's song is here. Get here quickly!" She said into it.

Soon enough, Major Mason and others came, protecting Rosie.

Among all the action, Major Mason managed to sneak Rosie out to a helicopter, as he had done during her coronation practice ceremony.

* * *

"Dude, are you almost ready?" Alex Russo asked, knocking on her best friend(and cousin), Mitchie Torres's door.

"Hang on Alex!" Mitchie exclaimed.

This was Mitchie's first party since she'd moved to New York a month or so ago.

She stepped out wearing a red mini dress with black leggings under it.

"Do I look OK? This is my first party.... maybe I better go change!" Mitchie asked, and started to walk into her room.

"You look fine Mitch. We're already running late!" Alex exclaimed.

"Ok..." Mitchie sighed.

The two walked outside, called a taxi and were soon at Gigi's house for the party.

"I still can't believe we were invited!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yeah, she invites me to embarass me.... and you're my friend." Alex explained.

"Oh." Mitchie looked down.

"I'm going in." Alex said.

"Ok, Just give me a minute to take in the air of before-party."

"That sounded odd."

"I know." Mitchie replied as she sat down on the grass.

She sat in silence for a few minutes before a car pulled up.

_Oh good, more people. Maybe they'll walk in with me._ She thought.

Instead of high-schoolers, 4 men came out of the car in a panic.

"Are you Mitchie Torres?" they asked.

"Yes.... why?" Mitchie replied, uncertain of whether she should have told them who she was.

"You'll need to come with us."

"What? Why?"

"Get in the car and we'll be happy to explain."

Mitchie refused, but two of the men got her shoved into the car.

As the car started driving dow the road again, one of the men started explaining.

"You look almost exactly like Queen Rosalinda of Costa Luna."

"And...?"

"We need you to replace her while she's in danger."

"Me? Danger? And how could I look like the queen, I'm a teenager!"

"Queen Rosalinda was just recently crowned Queen. She's actually a few months younger than you."

"Why me?"

"As I said, you look almost exactly like her. And with a few snips and a little bit of make-up, you'll look exactly like her."

"How did you find out about me?"

"Your mother and Rosie's mother are distant friends. And when you and Rosalinda were children, they both noticed how much alike you 2 looked."

"And then..."

"And then your mother signed you up for the Princess Trading Program, a section of the Princess Protection Program." he finished.

"So... am I going to die?" Mitchie asked, frightened.

"No. You will just be kept captive. You won't be hurt at all. You just have to live within the castle grounds until we get Prince Manuel out. And 'Rosie' will be taking your place."

"For how long?" Mitchie pondered.

"2 months at the most."

"How come you didn't tell me I was in this program?"

"Queen Rosalinda is frightened right now. And if you knew about this beforehand, you wouldn't have been as terrified. You need to be terrified so Prince Manuel will believe that you're Rosie."

"Ok." Mitchie finally gave in.

* * *

**Tada. Review..... can I get 7 reviews before I update?**

**Ad****ios.**


End file.
